


See Through

by crazycatt71



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Lots of Glass, M/M, STB Bingo, Sex Toys, Tony is a Hedonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Tony has a glass bathtub and an exhibition streak
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	See Through

**Author's Note:**

> For STB Bingo round 1  
> square N2- exhibitionism

It was not news that Tony’s design aesthetic leaned toward modern and streamline and because of his wild youth, it was common knowledge he had a bit of an exhibition streak. The master bath in his penthouse catered to both of these traits. It was all sleek lines and everything in it made out of glass.

Tony was indulging his hedonism by having a nice long soak in his nice modern glass tub. After starting the water and making sure the temperature was just right, he walked over to the collection of glass dildoes that seemed to float in the air on their glass shelves. He studied them for a minute, running his fingers over several of them before making his selection.

After making sure he had everything he'd need, he stripped off his clothes, added a little bath oil to the water, then slowly sank down in the water with a happy groan. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the edge as the heat soaked in to his muscles. 

Half an hour later, the water had cooled and he felt mellow and loose, so he wrapped a hand around his cock and began slowly stroking, teasing the fingers of his other hand down his hardening length to play with his balls. When he was completely hard, he reached over the side of the tub for the water proof lube. He threw one leg over the edge of the tub and began rubbing his slicked fingers over his hole, starting of so light that he could barely feel it, then slowly applying more pressure with each rub. After several passes, he steadily pushed one finger in to his ass up to the first knuckle and began working in in and out several times before adding a second, hissing at the burn from the stretch.

He paused to add more lube, then slowly worked three fingers in to his ass, rotating his wrist back and forth as he thrust, mewling at the sting of the pain/pleasure as his body stretched open. After a fourth finger was sliding in and out easily, he grabbed the dildo, holding it up to the light to admire the size and shape of it. It was one of his favorites; extra large, realistic looking, textured with veins and a fat, bulbous head and he couldn't wait to get it inside him.

He generously lubed the toy and slid in under the water to press against his hole, groaning like a porn star as the head breached his body. The moment it bottomed out, he began pumping it in and out, rocking his hips up to meet each thrust. Because the dildo was clear glass, the moment it entered the water, it seemed to disappear, so it looked like he was fucking himself with nothing. Soon, he was thrashing around, his bucking hips splashing water over the sides of the tub as he pumped the toy in and out of his ass, sobbing every time it hit his prostate.

When the buzzing started at the base of his spine, he doubled his speed, his hand almost a blur as he worked himself toward release. As the buzzing spread through his body, he pinched one of his nipples, shoved the dildo deep into his ass with a hard twist and came so hard he arched the lower half of his body out of the water, cum spraying everywhere. With a grunt, he flopped back into the tub, eyes shut, panting like a race horse. Movement beside the tub had him opening his eyes to smile up at Steve and Bucky.

“Enjoy the show?” he asked, smirking at the sight of them standing there, naked, with cum all over their stomachs.

“Best performance yet.” Steve told him as he bent over to kiss Tony.

Tony gasped as his hand slid beneath the water to grab the base of the dildo still in his ass and give it a little wiggle before slowly easing it out.

Bucky grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet, steading him as he climbed out of the tub.

“Glass tubs are amazing.” He said as he kissed him.

“Glass walled showers are too. Maybe you dirty boys should take advantage of the one over there.” Tony told him, waving his hand at the shower stall.

“Maybe we should.” Bucky said looking at Steve with a grin.

“We definitely should.” Steve agreed as he headed for the shower, Bucky right on his heels.

Tony pulled the bench that had been against the wall over in front of the stall and settled in to watch the show.


End file.
